The Misfortunes and Random Happenings of a Demigod
by percyluver25
Summary: Just a bunch of weird, random things that happen to Travis!
1. Chapter 1

**Random Story that I don't know if I will continue.**

**Yay!**

**Kind of a sequel to my other story, It All Started With the Soft Singing. If your read that, awesome, but if you didn't, it doesn't really matter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I was standing by myself in an emoty room, staring at my reflection in a mirror.**

**Me, in a very serious, mysterious tone: Self, do I own PJO?**

**Then, Pjo06 walks in.**

**Pjo06: No! Percyluver, you don't, and you never will! NOW GET OVER IT AND GET A LIFE!**

**Me: I have no life... Apart from pjo. *breaks down sobbing* I can't bear the truth!**

**(Travis POV)**

I was standing by the Demeter cabin, waiting for my girlfriend Katie, when it all came crashing down on me. Literally.

All of a sudden I felt something slam into my head and shoulders, and falling on my face. Then, blackness.

I woke up, and my head hurt so bad I could hardly keep my eyes open. Katie was there, having me sip nectar through a straw she was holding out for me. "What… What hit me?" I asked slowly.

She smiled, seeing me awake. "Blackjack, with Percy on his back." She pointed to the right, and Travis slowly turned his head. There was Percy, lying in the bed, with a cast on his leg and arm.

Percy smiled sadly. "Sorry man. It wasn't on purpose, trust me. Blackjack saw something, and he spooked, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he started to fall. I have no idea what it was."

I nodded. "It's okay, it isn't your fault. Man my head hurts."

Katie nodded. "Concussion, a really bad one too. Wait till you feel the pain in your legs later."

I raised my eyebrows, and pulled off my blanket. Both legs were in casts. "But, why not just give me ambrosia and nectar?"

"We have, but you had other injuries too, trust me. You were pretty banged up, and we already gave you plenty for that, we can't risk giving you too much, so Chiron decided your legs should heal naturally. Same with Percy," Katie said.

I nodded. "So… How do I get around?"

Percy shook his head. "Someone basically has to carry you if you gotta go, but otherwise, you stay in bed. I have crutches, since it's one of my legs, and one of you legs isn't as bad as the other, so eventually, you will use them too."

I raised my eyebrows and groaned. I was not looking forward to 'having to go.'

"Well, I have to get going. Chiron should be here any minute. It's great you finally woke up," Katie said to Travis before she walked out.

I looked at Percy, "So basically I just sit here all day?" I asked him. Boy, life was going to be boring.

"It won't be so bad; you've got me for company, sometimes your girlfriend, and Chiron. But yeah, it gets pretty frustrating. Wait, you can read these when your bored," Percy said.

He got up, hopping on one foot until he got his crutches. Then he crutched over across the room and grabbed a giant sack. With some difficulty, he crutched while lugging it over to me. He dropped it and crutched back to his bed.

I peered inside. They were get well cards. I had nothing better to do, so I read some. Around my fifth card, I reached in and pulled out a card. The front was covered with pictures of smiling apples and bananas. I opened it up, and it sang the words it said inside the card out loud.

"I like to stalk, stalk, stalk apples and bananas." (You know, that baby song, I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas? Like that.)

I jerked backwards. He quickly shut the card and looked over at Percy, who was staring at him.

"That's…. weird," Percy said.

I just nodded in astonishment.

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading! *Bows* I know I am not the fastest updater, buuuuut I will try my best! But...**

**ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! Fell free to leave more! **

**Weirded out yet? Well it's gonna get weirder!**

**Soooo, some credit to the amazing Pjo06, who gave me an idea of part of this chapter. Thanks Bartender! (inside joke)**

**(Still in Travis's POV)**

**Remember Travis's weird card? Good! Here we go!**

That night, I had a dream. I know that demigod dreams always mean something, but this was just unexpected.

In my dream I was trapped on an island that was completely surrounded by apples and bananas. Weird, right? Well, the even weirder thing was that they all had faces, and they were all saying, "I'm stalking you, I'm stalking you!"

I woke up sweating. _That could not possibly have a meaning,_ I thought.

I relaxed a little, hoping that I had just had a normal kid dream for once. I sighed, still not opening my eyes, trying to process my thoughts.

"Man, you'd better open your eyes. This is just…. Well, just open your eyes and see for yourself," Percy said.

I wonder what he could be talking about. I slowly force my eyes to open. I gasp in utter disbelief. The infirmary is filled up to our hospital beds with…. You guessed it! Apples and bananas!

No one would be able to walk. They would sink up to their waste in the fruit pit.

But the most horrifying, strangest part of it all, was the small mound of apples and bananas at the foot of my bed, with a pineapple sitting on top. And instantly I recognize it.

I have no idea how, but for some reason I _know_ that this is the same pineapple I had been stoking just a few weeks past, when some Pegasus had a crush on me, and gave me the wrong potion that ended up messing with my mind. **(from the first story, he is stroking it and gets very attached to it)**

That pineapple brings back bad memories. I can't stand it. "Percy, I had a dream to do with the card, apples and bananas were surrounding me, saying, 'I'm stalking you, I'm stalking you.' I know all dreams mean something, and I guess this is what it meant."

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What about the pineapple?"

"Remember my incident a few weeks back? Well I know for sure that this is the same pineapple." I say.

"Well I guess it could be, I mean we just put it off to the side. No one disposed of it or anything…" Percy says.

I nod. "I can't look at it anymore." I kick at it, forgetting my sears through my leg, and I topple over the side of my bed into the seemingly endless pit of fruit.

I hear Percy yell, "TRAVIS!"

When I fall into the pit, it isn't like the fruit cushioned me, it _hurt. Bad._

My body sank into the fruit, and I was too immersed in pain to be able to move. In second I was completely covered and surrounded by the apples and bananas.

My head started to swim, and I heard a hundred little high pitched voices, "I'm stalking you, I'm stalking you," all at the same time, mixing together.

And then I blacked out.

**YAY! I will update as soon as I get the chance I have been kinda busy lately sorryyyyy about that! Don't forget to leave your reviews on the way out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry! I totally forgot about this story until WiseGrl888888888888888 reviewed it so thanks! Welllllll here we go ummm he just blacked out after he fell into the fruit pit! Yayyyyyy! Wait I'm gonna go with Percy POV now!**

When I saw Travis immersed under all the freaky fruit and when I yelled for him he didn't answer I had to get him. He was either dead or passed out was my guess.

I was struck with a shooting pain through my legs as I stood in the fruit. Crutches would be useless. Let me tell you, pushing through that with your legs for an uninjured person would be pretty bad. At first I felt so much pain that I thought I was going to pass out and end up in a fruity grave with Travis.

Then I thought about it. I wasn't going to let him die if I could help it. A rush of adrenaline passed over me and I waded through the pain and over to Travis. I pulled him out with my uninjured arm and with strenuous effort; I pulled him back onto his bed.

He was alive, thank the gods. "Travis?" I said. "Travis?"

Nothing.

He wasn't going to wake up, and he might need medical treatment. I had no idea where Chiron would be.

I checked my pockets for a golden drachma. I had two, so I took one out.

How the heck do I make a rainbow? I didn't think I could move another inch. I thought for a minute.

Then I saw it. There was a spray bottle filled with water on the window sill a few feet away for cleaning the windows. Once again, I started moving in agony, and I grabbed the spray bottle. I began pushing the trigger as fast as I could. It was a little choppy, but it would do. The sunlight from the window shone through, creating a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering." I threw the coin into the choppy rainbow and said, "Chiron."

An image appeared in the mist of Chiron at the dining pavilion eating his breakfast. **(OMG I had a mind block on the real name, sorry!)**

He looked at the spray, and when he saw me, he spit something out, sending it flying onto Dionysus. It was pretty funny, but I was in too much pain to laugh.

"_Di immortales, _Percy! Are you across the room, without crutches? And is that… fruit? And Travis… what's wrong with him?"

"Ummmm well… could you…" I said, wincing. I waved his hand through the spray and the image disappeared.

Well then… I guessed I would just wait it out until he-. The door burst open, sending fruit flying and tumbling out the door.

Chiron smashed through the fruit to us. He lifted me like I was a feather and placed me gently on my bed.

"Um, thanks," I said.

He made his way over to Travis and examined him. "He has reinjured his mostly healed injuries, and I bet you have to."

I groaned.

"Do you have any idea how this fruit got here in the first place?" Chiron asked.

I shook my head, and that's when possibly the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me walked in the door.

**Yayy hope you liked it! Not sure what the weird thing will be, but I will think about it! Dooooon't forget to review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yooooo! I just realized I like never do disclaimers… woops! I guess I could do one now!**

**Disclaimer:**

**pjo06 and cntthinkofaname2 broke into my house and found copies of PJO on my bookshelf.**

**Pjo06: It says it's by Rick Riordan…**

**Cntthinkofaname2: But… I really thought percyluver25 owned it!**

**Pjo06 (looking at author's picture): Maybe… She is really this guy disguised as a girl!**

**ME (walking in): Ummm why are you in my house?**

**Cntthinkofaname2:Are you a girl?**

**Me:YES**

**Pjo06: She doesn't own PJO**

**Awwwww here we gooooo Percy pov still**

Pineapples. Soooo many pineapples. There were people in giant pineapple suits, pineapple flying with wings, normal pineapples rolling on the floor… You get the point.

"Chiron!" I yelped.

I looked at Travis and he opened his eyes. "What am I- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, seeing the pineapples. He drew his legs onto his bed and wrapped his arms around himself, whimpering.

I didn't see how these things were happening! I mean, flying pineapples?

"Chiron! What are you going to do?" I yelled.

Chiron quickly went to the door, slammed it closed, and locked it. He drew his bow and began firing arrows at the flying ones. In seconds, they were gone. The normal pineapples lay in the piles of fruit, but the people in pineapple suits… Well, they were somehow standing on top of the fruit!

Chiron didn't shoot at them. He simply observed. There were half a dozen of them. They formed a line and started dancing, all synchronized with each other.

Remember that song sung to that baby song before? Well they were singing a different song to that tune. They had different voices. Some high pitched, some rough and gravely. They sang, "I like to stroke, stroke, stroke, all kinds of pineapples, all kinds of pineapples," over and over and over again while dancing their weird, awkward dance.

I glanced at Travis. He screamed a high pitched scream and put his hands over his ears.

"Chiron! It's torturing him!" I yelled.

Chiron looked at Travis and nodded. He opened the door and shoved five of the pineapples out, leaving one, who stopped singing and dancing and ran around the room.

Chiron chased him and caught him easily. He unzipped the suit and found a slightly smaller pineapple suit inside. This repeated until he got down to a normal pineapple.

"I… I don't understand," He muttered.

"Chiron, we have to clean out all this fruit and Travis and I are-"

The door burst open and Connor stood there. "I… What happened?"

"Long story," Chiron said.

I looked at Travis and realized he had passed out again at the sight of the pineapple under the suits.

"Maybe you could bring these to the Hephaestus cabin and have them take a look at it," Chiron said to Connor, handing him a flying pineapple with an arrow through it and all of the pineapple suits, including the pineapple found within.

Connor nodded and headed out.

"Well Percy, it looks like Travis has made an enemy of someone, someone quite clever." He shot me a glance.

"Chiron I would never! You can't possibly think that-"

"Enough. Get some rest and just know what a small prank can turn into." He left without another word.

I was baffled of why Chiron would suspect me, I mean, what did I ever do! I would never hurt someone like that, especially not Travis! He was my buddy!

I closed my eyes and drifted into much needed sleep.

**Yay another chapter done! Sorry it was kinda short, I am having a little writer's block!**

**I love all of you people who have read this, but I need reviews for inspiration if I can write more! Even if you have already reviewed once for a different chapter, review again to let me know you read it! Thanks!**

**(Don't forget to click that button down there ↓ on your way out!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reading onward! But still, not so many reviews. I think I got one. Maybe two. Boohoo T_T**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Pjo06, who owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians?**

**Pjo06: It's either this pineapple or Rick Riordan**

**Me:Hmmmmm I think I am gonna go with the pineapple!**

**Cntthinkofaname2:Its me you fools! (Pulls of disguise and becomes Rick Riordan)**

**Me and Pjo06: AAAAAAAAAHHHH :-o**

**Well anywayssssss I figured I would go back to Travis's POV**

I woke up in more pain than I had felt the first time I woke up after the accident. My casts were re-set, but that didn't really make me feel any better.

I looked at the floor nervously. All that was left that indicated the fruit pit wasn't a nightmare were some spots of mashed apple and banana in the corner.

I looked at Percy. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

He shook his head. "I don't know man, but if it gets any worse, someone could be killed. Chiron suspects your brother."

"No!" The words were out of my mouth before I even could think about it. Sure, we fooled around with each other, but he's smart enough not to do something like this.

"I know he wouldn't," Percy said, "but it's Chiron you need to convince, not me."

I nodded. "Wait a second, the cast on my left leg is gone!"

Percy nodded. "It was healed with ambrosia and nectar. Now you can crutch." He pointed at a pair of crutches to the left of my bed.

"Sweet." I hopped on my leg and got the crutches. I put them under my arms and crutched around a little. "These plain white walls and clean smells are driving me insane from staring at them all day. I am going out."

"Okay but you better be careful," he shouted after me, but I was already out the door.

The sunshine hit me and I breathed in the fresh air. It felt so good to be out of that infirmary, where I was either bored or scared out of my mind.

I decided to visit Katie, it had been a while since I had seen her.

When I got close to the Demeter cabin, I saw a bunch of Aphrodite girls in front of the cabin, but I didn't think anything of it, I just kept walking.

I was about to knock on the door when the Aphrodite girls came around me and started cooing at me. "Aww Travis, you are sooo brave."

"It must be so hard to be injured and cooped up in the infirmary like that."

I managed a weak smile and went to knock on the door.

"Wait!" One of them said, but I had already knocked.

I turned around, and one of them grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. Right on the lips. I heard the girls giggling and whispering and I quickly pulled away as the cabin door opened.

I turned around and there stood Katie, gaping at me. "YOU JERK! YOU KNOCK ON MY DOOR SO I COULD SEE THAT?"

"No, Katie, I can explain it's not-"

"Of course you can, isn't that how the story goes? It's a big misunderstanding and then you explain and everyone makes up. Well I'm not falling for it," She said bitterly.

She slapped me across the face and then burst into tears and slammed the cabin door.

I gaped at the Aphrodite girl and rubbed my cheek. "Do you know what you just did?"

She nodded. "Created the best opportunity of your life. Now you're free to date me!" She said with a giggle.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

I crutched away and she made the 'call me' gesture.

I had to get back to the infirmary before I burst into tears myself. I know, real manly sounding, but it was true.

I got there and slumped onto my bed.

"Travis… are you all right…?" I heard someone ask. It was Annabeth, sitting at the foot of Percy's bed.

"I…" My voice wavered.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and he looked away.

She came over and sat in the chair next to my bed. "What is it? You can tell me, I might be able to help."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Katie… Well it's complicated. Basically I knocked on her door and then an Aphrodite girl kissed me as soon as Katie opened the door and Katie slapped me and called me a jerk and started crying and went inside."

I took a deep breath, but that sentence broke me and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Sorry, I know boys aren't supposed to get emotional, but I…"

"No, I understand. I will talk to her for you," she said.

"Thanks Annabeth," called as she walked out.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw something… Something round and shiny and tiny. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a… camera?" I asked, point at it.

He looked closely at it. "I think so… we have to tell Chiron about that as soon as possible. It may be a hint as to who is doing this!"

I nodded, not caring, overwhelmed.

**Sorry there was no funny in this one I have major writers block! Review review review I am begging youuuuuu please! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh, I think this might be the last chapter. Not many people read it, I just gotta end it. Maybe one more after this, not sure…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Logan Lerman comes in, holding Philippe the fish.**

**Me: OMG LOGAN LERMAN! Wait a sec, I didn't know you and Philippe… knew each other…?**

**LL: Of course we do! WAIT! I didn't know you owned PJO!**

**Me: I don't… but I do know Philippe!**

**^Weird… Well anyways, it's in Travis's POV still**

I woke up feeling wonderful. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt like skipping through a pretty field of flowers with Lina. I actually had known the Aphrodite girl's name all along.

I opened my eyes and there she was. "Hey Lina," I said in a smooth voice.

"Oh hi, Travis, how are you?" She asked.

"I think I'm… I think I'm in love!" I answered happily, only a bit confused as to why I was there. Then I remembered why. I was there because I loved Lina and wanted to be there with her.

She giggled and bit her lip. "Me too," she replied.

She leaned in and we kissed. Suddenly the door burst open, but I didn't care. I didn't look up until the person came over to me, grabbed my collar, and yanked me to my feet.

It was Annabeth. She stuck my crutches roughly under my arms. "Get up, and let's go," she said.

I shook my head, "No Annabeth, what are you talking about? It's cool. Lina and I-"

I tried to sit back down but Annabeth slapped me across the face. "No Travis."

"Geez Annabeth, what was that for? I can do what I want." I tried to sit back down once more, and she slapped me once more.

Then Lina stood up and took a step towards Annabeth. Annabeth didn't back down.

"Girls, girls, girls, we're okay. I can handle this Lina," I said stupidly.

"Shut up Travis," Annabeth replied.

Lina flung herself, nails flying. Annabeth was trying to get a hold of her hands, and she kept yelling, "Katie, Travis! You love Katie!"

Finally I listened to what she said and I didn't know why, but I got a sudden urge to help Annabeth.

"Annabeth." I cleared my throat and she looked at me. "I think I would remember who I love," and I winked.

She smiled. "You're right Travis, you and Lina can do whatever, I'll go."

Lina backed off and Annabeth made her way towards the door.

"Lina, why don't you meet me in that closet? Get ready and I will be there in just a minute." I pointed to her closet off to the side.

She smiled. "Kay, be fast." She winked and I smiled in response. She went into the closet and closed the door behind her.

I motioned to Annabeth and we quietly left. She had claw marks on her face that were bleeding and I was about to tell her, when I thought about what was going on.

"Annabeth, why am I leaving? I should go meet her in the closet!" I started to head back, and she grabbed my arm.

"No Travis, you are not going back. You broke through the love potion enough to get out of there, and now you are under it again." She explained.

"No Annabeth, there was no love potion, I honestly love her!" I struggled, and she dug her nails into my arm and sighed.

She dragged me all the way to the infirmary, me on my crutches, and when we got their, Chiron was there.

He looked at us questioningly.

"He was under a love potion. I got him out though." She explained to him.

"I was not! Let me go back!" I yelled.

Chiron ignored me. "Given to him by whom?" He asked.

"Lina," Annabeth said. "Her siblings assisted in getting him."

"I see, they will be punished. And I also see that they didn't let you go unharmed?"

She touched her free hand to her cheek as her other one held a struggling me.

"I will treat it," Chiron said. "As for him…"

Annabeth led me to my bed and shoved me onto it. Chiron gave me some sort of sleeping potion or something, because within seconds, I was unconscious.

**Yayyy not very exciting. Wow. Well, one more to go after this! :)**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laaast one! YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! This one will be in Percy's point of view!**

**Before we start I have to say one thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN LERMAN!**

**There we go! Disclaimer:**

**Lemon: Soooooo squid face, do you know if percyluver25 owns pjo?**

**Squid Face/Kindlover123: No, Rick Riordan does. Duh, everyone knows that!**

**Lemon: Whatever**

**^beautiful**

It was the middle of the night, and Travis was sound asleep in his bed, snoring soflty. I didn't know why, but I couldn't fall asleep.

I just sat there, thinking about what would happen to Travis next. He didn't do anything to deserve any of this. I didn't think anyone ever could do something to deserve this.

Then I heard a soft scraping at the door. I ignored it until I heard the door creak open, and someone whisper, "We're in."

It was too dark to make out anything specific, but I could see the shadows of two people.

The approached Travis and leaned over him. "Let's finish this, once and for all," I heard one whisper. It looked like they were holding something sharp and pointy, almost like a knife.

A knife! I had to stop them! The problem was, I wasn't in very good shape to be able to just get up and attack them.

I quietly grabbed my crutch. I hurled it as hard as I could at the one with the knife. I smacked him in the face and he fell to the ground. The knife clattered against the floor as it fell from his hand.

The other one grunted in alarm, but then picked up the knife and came towards me before I could do anything. Then I saw I shadow holding something slink along the wall, holding something big.

They hit the one coming at me over the head with the object. Then they switched on the lights. It was Katie! "Katie… Thanks, but how did you know... Who are they?"

"They are from Hephaestus. I heard them whispering, and followed them."

I looked at the object in her hand. It was a shovel. Go figure.

She went and got Chiron, and he took the unconscious Hephaestus campers away.

The next morning, when Travis and I woke up, Annabeth was there.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Annabeth, did you hear about last night?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What happened last night?" Travis asked.

"Oh my gods he doesn't know?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"Nope, he slept right through it," I said in response.

"Well, two guys from Hephaestus came. They now explained that you stole too much from them," she said and looked at Travis questioningly.

"What? The only thing was all their clothes once, but I gave them back! It was a joke!" He exclaimed.

"Well, one of them also had a crush on Katie, before you two were dating, plus they have some anger issues. Well anyways, they have been doing all this to you. They even spooked Blackjack! They built all the pineapple contraptions, and installed the camera. When Connor brought them to the Hephaestus cabin to investigate them, they just disposed of them," Annabeth continued.

"Ooooh," I said.

Annabeth nodded. "Last night they came in to finish it once and for all, and murder you. Percy here knocked one out with his crutch, by throwing it all the way from where he is!"

"Naw, it wasn't _that _great," I said modestly.

"Are you kidding? You saved his life!" Annabeth said.

"Wow, thanks Percy, I owe you a ton," Travis said.

"Nah, forget it," I replied honestly.

"_Anyways,_ then the other guys came at Percy, and would probably have held Percy down and killed you, if Katie hadn't hit him over the head with a shovel," Annabeth looked at Travis.

"_Katie?"_ Travis said in disbelief.

Just then the door opened and Katie walked in.

She walked up to Travis. "I am so sorry," she said. "I realized I never should have let you go. I saw them leave the doll on my doorstep, and I heard what you said."

Travis smiled, and Katie kissed him.

"I don't know how I could ever recover after all those injuries, being stalked by Aphrodite girls, traumatized by those pineapples, the love potion, that thing with Lina," I said very stupidly.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Love potion? Thing with Lina?"

"Oh, he means the potion mix up with that Pegasus, and Lina messing with him and you," Annabeth said, thinking quickly. I saw her wink at Travis behind Katie's back.

"Oh," Katie replied. "Me neither."

Then Connor came barging in. "Oh my gods, you're alive! Thank you Percy, thank you Katie," he said.

Katie smiled and I shrugged.

Then Chiron came in.

"I have banned those young Hephaestus gentlemen from our camp for eternity. And the actions of the Aphrodite ladies they were affiliated with will not go unnoticed," he said.

Connor looked at him with an expectant expression.

"Oh, good to see you Connor. I believe I owe you an apology for suspecting you." He said sincerely.

"Thanks, and it's all right. I might have suspected me too," he said ad laughed.

Everyone was smiling, and Camp Half-Blood was at peace once more.

**THE END!**

**Did I satisfy you? Did I leave anything out? If I did and it's important enough, tell me and I can possibly add it! Review and tell me what you thought of the ending and the story as a whole!**

**IMPPORTANT: FIIIISHHHHHHHH**


End file.
